Saving Hogwarts
by Kay89
Summary: Due to an attack on Hogwarts, all the students are sent home and the school is closed. Hermione thought this was to be the end of her life of magic until a strange turn of events throws her back in. Looks like she wasn’t meant to have a peaceful life.
1. Wishing You Were Here

Hey everyone! I know the summery is crappy but please be kind...and rewind. Nah im only kiddin. It's my first fan fic. So wish me luck!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will...or so the psychiatrist keeps telling me.

so onto the story!

**Saving Hogwarts**

**Chapter one**

**Wishing You Were Here**

**A young women walked down the streets alone, with a backpack slung over her shoulder and her brown hair flowing in the wind. She had chocolate brown eyes that reflected all the knowledge she had taken in in her unbelievable strange life. You see Hermione Granger was no normal 16 year old girl. She was a witch. And not just any witch. The smartest witch of her year. **

**Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't able to go to Hogwarts this year. In August Hogwarts students had receive a letter explaining that Hogwarts had been closed. There had been an attack on Hogwarts earlier that month and some people had been injured and even killed. Dumbledore had thought it best for the students to stay at home this year as it was no longer safe at Hogwarts. **

**Hermione was very upset when she had heard this. Growing up with muggles, she had always hopped there was more to life then what you see. **

**Not only did Hermione miss the magic and the classes, but mostly she missed her friends. She had always been the girl no one wanted to be friends with. The girl the other girls all made fun of. But at Hogwarts that had all changed. She had met some wonderful friends there. **

**First there was Harry. Harry with his stunning green eyes and black hair that refused to lay flat was defiantly a looker. But he was more of a big brother to her. He was always very protective of her. But she didn't mind in the least. She knew he could get perfect marks if he would only try, but no doubt he would rather be throwing dungbombs at Malfoy then studying. Poor Harry had lost his parents when he was very little and has had a terrible life ever since. He had been through so much in his young life. He was often depressed or angry about something, but if you had a life like his, you would be to. She could only imagine how his summer has been going with the Durslys. **

**Then there was Ginny. Ginny was Hermiones best female friend. She had long, gorgeous red hair and green eyes. She was very pretty. She was the only female child in the Weasley family of 9. She had had to suffered through 15 years of torture from all 6 of her brothers and was happy to have another girl around to help even it out a little, since none of them could stand up to Hermione. And being the youngest sibling didn't help either. Ginny was a year younger then them and had a huge crush on Harry. Though no one else knew, Hermione did. Hermione knew Ginny inside and out. She knew everything about her, and the small part about Harry was no exception. Of corse, if Ron ever found out, there would be hell to pay.**

**Ron. **

**As Hermiones thoughts went to Ron a blush creped up her face.**

**Ron was one of her best friends. He was the second youngest child after Ginny. He, like the rest of the Weasley family had blazing red hair and green eyes and freckles covering his face. He was such a pest. He never did his homework and when he did, he would make it up or try to get answers out of Hermione. He was always so silly and just lived to have fun. But that's what she loved about him.**

**Did she have feelings for him? Oh ya. Everyone knew it. Everyone, that is, except Ron. He was so clueless. God she missed them. All of them. She still kept in touch but it wasn't the same. **

**Hermione sighed as she crossed the street to her house. She did like being home though. She got to spend a lot more time with her parents and she had even made some new friends that she loved very much. She was learning new things she would never have learnt at Hogwarts. But she still missed her old life.**

"**I'm home!" Hermione announced as she entered the door to her house and put her backpack down. After saying hello to her parents, she retreated to her room. She went to her desk and pulled out a photo album with pictures of her friends at Hogwarts. The moving pictures always made her smile. After 5 months of being apart, she was ready to see them all again. **

hey everyone! Thanks for readin the first chappy! The next one will be better don't worry. So Review Review Review! Ciao!


	2. Seemingly Innocent

**Chapter Two**

**Seemingly Innocent**

**Hermione woke in the middle of the night to tapping on her window. The brunet pushed her hair out of her eyes and glanced at the clock. She looked around the room for the source of the noise. Finally her eyes rested on the small bird fluttering enthusiastically outside her window. **

**Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and groggily walked over to the window. She opened the window, allowing the tiny bird to fly in and land messily on her desk, knocking over her books. **

"**Hey pig." she greeted Rons owl, who hopped around on one leg, allowing Hermione to untie the letter. It seemed Pig had taken a small detour to Harrys and picked up a letter from him.**

**She scratched him gently on the head, and he hooted noisily. Hermione shushed the bird. She was awake, but there was no need to wake everyone else up at this ungodly time. Hermione took the letters and walked over to her desk. She sat down and started read.**

Hey Mione!** Wrote Ron. **What's up? It's sucks that Dumbledore is making us all stay home. It's been even more irritating around here without you and Harry. What do you think Dumbledore would say if we just spent a day away from home? I know what your thinking. 'It's for our own good.' but I'm sure your just as pissed as I am. **Hermione laughed. **Hey have you talked to Harry lately? Says he had a weird dream or something. I'm sure he mentioned it in his letter. What do you think? Could it mean anything? Anyway, I'm supposed to be helping out with dinner. Sigh.

Hope to see you soon!

Ron

**Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. A dream? She put Rons letter down and looked at Harrys. What was Ron talking about? She opened the letter and read;**

Hermione,

Hey. How are you? I'm sure you took the change very well huh? Fit right back into muggle school. That's my Mione. Not been to great over here. You know. The Dursleys. It's been kinda hard for me to get back into the muggle life. I mean, I had a hard time back before Hogwarts why should anything change?

**Hermione's hart went out to Harry. She knew what it was like to be bullied. And she was sure that Dudley didn't help that fact in the least. **

Anyway, I had a strange dream the other night and I'm not sure what it means. I was standing in a room and I don't know what room. I'd never seen it before and I go over to the window and look out but there's no ground. Its just dark. Then I look up and I see the dark mark. Then suddenly I'm standing outside the Dursleys and looking up at the house, and I hear crying and the I'm back with you and Ron at Hogwarts. I keep having this dream. Do you think it means something? Maybe if we're lucky it just means we'll be back at Hogwarts soon.

Anyway, here's to hoping you're having a better year then I am.

Best,

Harry

**Hermione put the letter down and took out a couple pieces of parchment and a quill. She wanted to write back to Harry but she didn't know what to tell him. She thought the dream sounded very odd, but she didn't want to worry Harry. **

**It took her nearly an hour, but she finished the letters for Harry and Ron and sent them back off with Pig. She had told Harry that he shouldn't worry about the dream, but to stay on guard. Since Harry's dreams have proved more than once that they could be trouble, she thought it best for him to keep an open mind about it being some kind of a warning. **

**Hermione watch pig fly away thinking what the dream could mean, if anything. Maybe she would go to the library tomorrow and see if she could find any books on dream interpretation. **

**Hermione walked back over to her bed and lay down. She'd have to worry about it tomorrow. And slowly, Hermione drifted into a deep slumber. **

GaH! Finally! Chapter 2! I know still pretty short. It will start next chapter. I promise. Now Review. Tnx!

Hey everyone! Back again! Tnx for every one who reviewed. Onto chapter 3! Hope you like it!


	3. Escaping

Hey everyone! Back again! Tnx for every one who reviewed. Onto chapter 3! Hope you like it!

**Chapter Three**

**Escaping**

**Weeks past since Hermione got the letter from Harry telling her about his dream and there had been no strange occurrences, so Hermione could only assume it was just an odd dream. She continued to go to school and answer every question perfectly, but sometimes she would sit day dreaming and secretly hoping something would happen that would give them no choice but to go back to Hogwarts. She desperately wanted to see Harry and Ron. Heck. She'd even be glad to see Draco Malfoy. Anyone that would give her some sense of familiarity from her life that seemed so long ago. **

**Hermione lay in bed looking up at her ceiling in the dark were she had posted pictures of Harry, Ron and Ginny. Something else worried her. She had gotten no more letters from either Harry or Ron. It wasn't like she expected on every day, but it had been three weeks and there had been no word. She figure they were just to busy or forgot, but there was a small tugging at the back of her mind that made her think differently. **

**Hermione's eye lids were getting heavy but she didn't want to fall a sleep. All she wanted to do was sit and stare at those pictures, pretending she was with them again. But she eventually gave up and let sleep overtake her. **

**The sound of murmurings reached Hermione's ears, gently awakening her from her slumber. She turned to her side letting out a small groan of annoyance for having been woken up in the middle of the night two nights in a row. There were voices floating up the stairs and she figured it was just her parents getting home late from a party or something. **

**She was once again starting to drift of when there was a crash and a scream from downstairs. Hermione's eyes shot open and she sat up in bed, wondering what that was. She grabbed her wand of her desk and slowly opened the door to her room, trying to prevent it from squeaking. She tiptoed down the stairs and peeked around the corner to where she heard the voices. She saw her parents both sitting on chairs, their backs to her. She let out a small sigh and was about to walk in when she say a black hooded figure walk around the corner on the other side of the kitchen.**

"**Gods. These muggle creators are disgusting. Like rats." said the Death Eater standing in front of her parents, glaring down at them. "Why are we here anyway?" he turned around to talk to someone out of Hermiones view.**

"**Who knows. I don't know what possible use we could have with them." another Death Eater walked around the corner and joined his friend starring at her parents, and Hermione wondered how many there were. She could handle two. **

"**Well if it isn't the girl of the hour." someone said behind Hermione, and before she could turn around she was hit with a stunning spell, and the darkness took over her vision. **

"**Is he coming?**

"**Ya. Could she really be that important? I mean, she's just a mudblood."**

"**I don't know. Frankly I don't care. I just wanna get outta here."**

**Hermione heard the voices talking. She was slightly confused at who these people were. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She seemed to be tied to a chair beside her parents. She looked at them then at the Death Eaters, then did a double take. At fist she thought her parents were simply staring at the strange men, but she look at her mother and she knew they were dead. Tears sprang to Hermiones eyes. They both still had their eyes open with a permanent look of shock on their faces. **

"**So, finally awake are we." **

**Hermione looked up to see one of the Death Eaters had lowered his mask so she could see his face. She wondered why he wasn't bothering to hide his face, but figured that they'd probably just be killing her in the end so it wouldn't matter.**

**The man laughed at the tears running down her cheeks. "Ah grief. One of the more priceless looks on a victims face."**

"**What do you want with me?" Hermione asked more bravely then she felt. She looked around. There seemed to only be three Death Eaters.**

**He snorted. "We don't want anything to do with you. But the Dark Lord feels you're an important part of his plan to take down Harry Potter."**

"**Harry? What do I have to do with Harry?" she thought out loud. The Death Eaters laughed. **

"**Not a very bright one is she? You're friends with him aren't you? Well, if Potter knows we've got you, he'll come to you're rescue like the hero he is. Aw"** **he said the last part in a mocking tone and the other Death Eaters laughed. **

**Hermione looked down and noticed the Death Eaters had not seen her wand hidden in her pajama pant pocket and it was still there. If she could just get her hands untied…**

**Hermione started to try to wiggle her hands out of the bonds, the whole time keeping an eye on the Death Eaters, stopping when one of them would look at her. She was close to having her hands free when she heard one of the men say the "Dark Lord" was on the way, and she knew she'd better hurry up because she would have no chance of escaping once Voldemort got there.   
Five minutes later, Hermione had gotten her hands out of the bonds and she knew she had to find a way to distract the Death Eaters, so they wouldn't notice her reaching for her wand. **

"**So you were assigned to kidnap a little girl?" Hermione said to the Death Eater nearest her, doing some quick thinking and improv. "wow." She snorted. "you must be really powerful to be put on such a hard mission."**

**The Death Eater turned to her. She knew her plan would work. Death Eaters weren't exactly know for their intelligence. "Actually, I am one of the strongest." The man couldn't help but gloat. "Why else would my Lord send me?"**

"**I don't know." Hermione shrugged. "maybe because he wanted you out of the way." **

**The smug smile on the Death Eaters face wavered slightly as he contemplated the thought. "No. My Lord trusted me with this mission because I'm his favorite."**

"**What?" said one of the other men standing not far away, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation. The Death Eater laughed. "The Dark Lord hates you. He sent me to keep an eye on you because you're such a fool."**

"**What?"**

**The two Death eaters had started arguing with their backs to Hermione. The third Death Eater, who Hermione had a sneaking suspicion might be Lucius Malfoy, heard the arguing and came in to investigate. After hearing what they were arguing about he grew angry. "Will you two shut up?"**

"**but he-"**

"**What am I, your babysitter? Shut up. Our Lord will be here soon and he wont be happy if he finds us like this." One of the Death Eaters must have been about to say something because Lucius took his wand out and put it right up to his neck. "Did you want to say something, Crabbe?" the Death Eater shook his head and Lucius lowered his wand and turned his back to them. "why am I always stuck with you two idiots?"**

**This was Hermiones chance. She slowly got up and quietly as she could walked up behind the three men. She took her wand from her pocket and put it to the back of one of the Death Eaters heads.**

"**_Stupify_!" she yelled and on of the Death Eaters feel to the ground. She quickly stunned the second Death Eater before he could turn around and then she just had Lucius Malfoy to worry about. She looked up preparing to stun him as well, but paused when she couldn't find him. **

**She looked around the kitchen not sure where he had gotten to. Suddenly, she heard someone whisper something behind her and she went fly and hit the wall across the room. She slid down the wall holding her head, which had hit the wall and was now throbbing uncomfortably.**

**Lucius walked up to her and pointed his wand at her, laughing. "you think you can beat me, Mudblood?"**

"**No. But I can try!" Hermione lifted her wand and quickly yelled "_Impedimenta_!" and Lucius was thrown back, landing hard on his back on the ceramic floor, but he quickly got up ready to fight. Hermione was ready for him. Seconds before he had gotten back up she whispered _Illusiosus. _He was obviously confused as there were many different Hermione's walking around the kitchen yelling things at him. **

**While he was disoriented, the real Hermione took the opportunity to run to the front door, wrench it open and run outside, not sure where she was going to go. **

**By the time the Hermione illusions disappeared, Hermione had been running for almost half an hour and Lucius had no idea where she had gotten to.**

**Lucius stared at the open front door, his hand balled tightly around his wand.**

"**He's not going to like this." **

**Hermione was running through the possible places she could go in her mind, but all of the options seemed to have some hold back. She couldn't go to any of her neighbors or relatives, they were all to close to her house and she would just be putting them in danger. She thought of Ron but truthfully, she had no idea how to get to the Burrow from where she was, not that she knew where that was. Harry was also a possibility but she had never been to his house and didn't know where it was, and even if she did she knew she would be about as welcome in that house as a red sock in a load of whites. **

**Hermione stumbled slightly, the cramp in her side forcing her to slow down. She didn't know what to do besides to keep running, hoping that eventually she would find somewhere safe. **

"**Get back in here!" A beefy man with very little neck yelled after the teenager with coal black hair and green eyes and a distinct marking of a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "You've got no where to go!"**

"**Anywhere's better then here!" Harry Potter called over his shoulder at his Uncle Vernon. Harry had run out of his house after another fight with his Uncle, and he once again found himself stranded. Vernon was right. He didn't have anywhere to go. He's just end up back at with his Aunt and Uncle and 'Big D'.**

**Harry mindlessly walked the streets for hours until he came to a small park and he sat down on a swing. An image of a girl running through the forest flashed in his mind and Harry his head in his hands. He had been having the same dream for the last three weeks of this girl, and her thought was haunting him. He didn't know who she was or what she was running from, but he knew he wanted to help her. _I feel like I know her_. Harry thought to himself. She had a kind of familiar aura to her. **

**Harry had given up trying to place a face to the girl and settled for staring of into space. He was starring at a spot on the road in the distance thinking nothing in particular, when he saw something that looked like a person, hobbling towards him. He watched the person not sure who they were or if they needed help. Who was out at this time besides that crazy Harry Potter kid from down the street? Harry rolled his eyes at what the neighbors would say if they saw him now. **

**The person seemed to be slowing down and they seemed to be holding their arm in a weird way. Harry wasn't sure why but he got the feeling the person needed help. **

"**Hey!" Harry called standing up. "Hey, are you alright?" **

**The person stopped at the sound of his voice and dropped to their knees. Harry ran over to the person and realized it was a girl, but she had her head down and he couldn't see her face. **

**Harry kneeled beside her and put an hand on her shoulder. "Mss, are you alright?" **

**The girl lifted her head to look at him with a shocked look on her face, and Harry gasped. **

"**Hermione?" Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled.**

"**Harry…." She said, then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell into his lap.**

"**Hermione!"**

Viola! It is done. Sigh. That was a rather fun chapter to right. I had some trouble with the Death Eaters though. I figured maybe they were stupid enough to be tricked or they would start arguing for Voldemorts attention. It was kinda outa character but oh well. Tnx for readin! Now see the button in the bottom left hand corner? That's right. Press it! Review!


	4. A Safe Haven

Hey! Tnx to everyone who reviewed! Even if you didn't like the story. Sorry its been so long since I've written but I got preoccupied with other storied. But no matter! Chapter Four is up! And I know, its crappy, but please, be nice. But feel free to point out some errors.

Oh and I think I actually want to make this one a Hr/H fan fic…im not sure.. please review and tall me which one you would prefer. Tnx! Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

**A Safe Haven**

**Harry had been pacing back and forth for the past four hours; ever since Hermione had shown up half conscious. He had had some time convincing his aunt and uncle to let her stay for a while, pressed the right button by threatening them with magic and the crumpled, allowing her to stay. Just because he wasn't allowed to use magic anymore didn't mean they had to know that. **

**She was currently asleep in his bed, but he was happy to take the floor for her if needed.**

'**I can't believe it's her.' Harry thought as he continued to pace. 'The whole time the girls I've been dreaming about was Hermione.' He should have known. She was only his best friend for 5 years. But what had really puzzled him was why he had been getting those dreams. Was he supposed to help her? **

**Harry was brooding on these thoughts when a small grumble came from the sleeping girl. Harry walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. She tossed a little, then lay still again. Harry thought she was just shifting until he saw he crack her chocolate eyes open.**

"**Hey." Harry said quietly, a look of worry on his face. **

**Hermione stared at him for a moment as look of blank confusion on her face. Then suddenly she shot up and flinched a little as a sharp pain shot through her back. **

"**Harry?" she looked around. "Why does my back hurt? Where am I? What happened?" **

**Harry pushed her pack so she was resting against the head bored. "Relax. Everything's fine, you're at the Dursleys, and as to your other questions. I was kinda hoping you could fill me in." **

**Hermione's eyes drifted to look intently at the bed sheet as she tried to remember what had happened to lead her here. She had almost given up when it all came rushing back to her in a wave of sorrow and tears slowly started to make themselves known.**

**Harry, seeing this, pulled her in for a hug. It took her a few moments to compose herself enough to speak. **

"**Oh, Harry, it was horrible. They- they killed my parents!" Hermione dissolved into tears again. Harry starred blankly at her. 'They? T-They who?' Harry thought. **

"**What do I do Harry? My parents are gone! I don't have any relatives still alive!" Harry thought over her situation and decided to talk to Ron about it later. **

"**It's alright Hermione. We'll figure out everything later. Now, please, tell me what happened." **

**Hermione sniffed and whipped a tear away. She went over the whole story from the time she woke up to the time she stopped running. "And then everything after that's a bit of a blur."**

"**I can fill that part in." Harry told of how he she passed out, how he bandaged her cuts and how she had been sleeping for over four hours. He told her everything he knew about the situation, including what he gathered about the gashes on her arm and back. **

"**But what I want to know" Harry said, "is why they were after you."**

**Hermione bit her lip in thought. "Well, they said something about interfering with plans. And…" Hermione trailed of as she remembered. **

"**What?" Harry prodded. **

**Hermione looked down at her hands, not wanting to look him in the eye when she said this. She knew exactly how he would react. "They said it was because…because I'm friends with you." **

**It was as if someone had slapped Harry across the face. He instantly stood up and walked over to stare out the window, his back to her. **

"**Harry?" Hermione tried to get up to walk over to him, but let out a squeal of pain as she felt a jolt go through her back. **

**Harry, hearing this, turned back to her. Without looking her in the eye he began attempting to replace the bandages on her arm. **

"**Harry? Please look at me." Hermione pleaded. **

**Harry stopped moving at sat staring at the blanket. **

"**Harry, talk to me." **

"**I'm sorry." Harry whispered so quietly Hermione had to lean in to hear in.**

"**For what?"**

"**For everything. It's all my fault. If you had never became my friend, none of this would have ever happened."**

"**Oh Harry, please stop!" Hermione yelled. Harry looked at her wide eyed. "You need to stop beating yourself up for everything. Harry, Ron and I have been your friend for five years, and after that long we know there are risks, but we're still here aren't we?" Hermione gave him a sad smile and her eyes began to water again. "And as much as I loved my parents, if I had the chance to go back and time and change being friends with you, I would still be right there by your side. Harry, you're my family now. My only family. And I wouldn't give that up for anything." By this point Hermione was full out sobbing. **

**Harry grabbed her shoulder and hugged her, letting out all the anger and frustration in him. **

"**I wont let anything happen to you Hermione." Harry whispered. "Not ever again." **

Ok I know, short and shity. But this is actually the 2nd time ive written this chap. I did it earlier but I accidentally deleted it, so by the end of this time, I was really just trying ot finish it. Anyway, I can't do much until I figure out whether to make it a Hr/R of Hr/H. so let me know. R and R! ciao!


	5. She Went Where?

Wow. I know its been a really long time ive updated but im sure youll all forgive me. Let me know what u think. Ciao!

**Chapter Four**

**She Went Where?**

**The two friends talked for a while longer until Harry decided that Hermione needed rest. Harry took the couch in the family room while Hermione stayed in his room. **

**After he left Hermione in his room Harry went down to the kitchen and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill he had grabbed while he was in his room, and wrote a quick letter to Ron letting him know what was happening. He sent it off with Hedwig when she came back from her hunt. **

**He laid down on the couch knowing perfectly well that neither of them were about to get any sleep, but he vouched for lying listening to the loud snoring that could be heard from Dudley's room. He was lucky the Dursleys had let Hermione stay, but at this point, they had no idea Hermione was a witch or even had any relationship with Harry. He had simply told them that she had collapsed and needed help, and seeing as they were still afraid of his welcoming group, they were in no position to deny, and as long as that fact remained they should be fine, but just in case, he thought it was best to get Hermione over to the Burrow as fast as possible. **

**Just then Hedwig flew in through the window and dropped a large mouse infront of Harry, looking quite pleased with herself. Harry cringed at it, but ignored it.**

**He gave Hedwig a quick pet of congratulations then asked her to deliver the letter to Ron. She looked slightly irritated, noticing that he had absolutely no interest in what she had brought back for him.**

**"Don't look at me like that." Harry snapped as he tied the letter to her foot. "This needs to get to Ron as quickly as possible."**

**Hedwig seemed to glare at him one last time before flying back out the way she had come. Harry watched her go, knowing there was nothing he could do until he got a response from Ron. **

**He lay back down on the couch, and returned to the spot on the ceiling that had missed his attention. Suddenly the sounds of Dudley's usual snores were interrupted by screams. Harry was immediately on his feat, heading up to his room. **

**He flung his bedroom door open to see Hermione thrashing around in the bed, arms flailing widely, legs kicking. He raced forward as he heard his Uncle Vernon's groans. He tried to get close to her, but the force of her limbs was keeping him back. **

**"Hermione!" He yelled, trying to wake her, but she seemed to be in her own world. Harry bit the bullet, and rushed forward, grabbing her arms and pinning them to her side, though not without receiving a few punches to the face. **

**"Hermione!" He called again as she continued to struggle. "Hermione, it's me! Hermione… for gods sack… WAKE UP!"**

**Hermione's eyes snapped open and for a second she simply starred at him, chest heaving, tears streaming down her face.**

**"h…Harry…" He let go of her and she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. "They… wont leave me a lone…" she whimpered, barely audible. "They…they wont let me be…"**

**"Shh, Hermione it's fine. You're safe here." Harry looked at the doorway and saw Vernon standing there, his purple face contorted in rage. "Hermione, I have to go for a second. I promise I'll be right back." He tried to stand, but she grabbed on to his shirt. "I promise."**

**Hermione didn't want to be alone, but she knew he had to go for a second. She let go and Harry walk out of the room, closing the door behind him. She glanced around the room, for the first time actually taking in her surroundings; there were pictures of her and Ron all over his room, a home made calendar on the wall and the photo album that Hagrid had given Harry during their first year. **

**She stared at the pictures as they danced and waved up at her. It reminded her of her parents. **

**'I'm never going to see them again…' Hermione thought as raised voices could be heard from the hall. 'I have no where to go, but I'm just a burden on Harry.' **

**She had made up her mind. 'I can't stay here.' She quietly got up, walked over to the window and silently thanked Harry for everything before she shimmied down the drainpipe and walk down the street, not knowing where to go. **

Ok. There u have it. The next chappy up. I don't exactly know where im goin with this story, so if anyone has any ideas, feel free. Tnx. Ciao!


End file.
